A Day In A Life Of A Foutley
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Ginger has had four kids and this is the story from the parents and the kids perspectives
1. Trouble At Home

Ginger Foutley now a young woman slowly shuddered against the sun that was poking through the windows and moaned to her husband who was nowhere to be seen.

"John sweetie where are you?, and if it's possible could you maybe get me a Coke from the kitchen?" Ginger yelled loud enough for John Washington to hear her as he grabbed two cans and headed back upstairs.

"You know maybe if we break Karen of her I had a nightmare and I'm sleeping with you phase we could get a little more sleep" John said groggily his black hair a mess and his bangs hiding his green eyes.

"Come on sweetie you were a kid once and you know that nightmares and them don't mix, I mean I used to see Freddy Krueger in my dreams for the longest time and let me tell you they weren't sweet".

"I understand that Ginger but this isn't a once in a lifetime thing it's a once a night thing and we need to show her that our bed is not a 24/7 hotel".

"Come on Jonny it's not her fault she has two older sisters trying to scare her, I mean their not exactly easy on her are they?" Ginger asked as John plopped down next to Ginger kissing her neck.

"You forgot about the older brother Ginge, even though he seems to be the only person trying to save Karen from her dreams" John said as the youngest Foutley Karen moaned and turned over as we see she has Ginger's hair and John's eyes.

"Morning Lovebug and let me just say you were pretty comfy to sleep next to this morning and all, but we have got to break you from this sweetie before you start thinking you can sleep with mommy and daddy whenever you want" John said as Karen shifted on the bed and looked into Ginger's eyes.

"Aww now how could we refuse a face like this John, I mean come on just look at the cutie pie face she makes".

"My rooms too scary daddy, there are shadows on the wall, screeches at my window, howling outside, it's every three year olds worst nightmare" Karen said shivering as Ginger hugged her.

"We've been through this Karen, the shadows are just shadows they can't hurt you, the screeches are tree branches scraping your window, and the howling is Pixie doing what she does best begging to be let in".

"That doesn't mean all those things aren't scary daddy, the shadows move like they want to grab me and that makes the other sounds much scarier".

"It's all in your imagination sweetheart, that and the things Heather and Noel are telling you can't help matters much" John said as Karen shivered again and shook her head no.

"Lucas is the only brother or sister I have that cares daddy, he even offered to sleep in my room with me but it's still scary" Karen said as Ginger and John both hugged her.

"Well the good thing is you have no school or anything for another year which will help us break you of your nightmares".

Karen giggled and skipped off to gloat about staying home to Heather and Noel Foutley or her two evil sisters as she called them.

"Morning squirt so how did you sleep last night?, I mean it must have been bad seeing you once again slept with mommy and daddy, but just think the shadows didn't get you last night" Noel Foutley said as she donned Ginger's hair and her strong ability to write great poems.

"Yea I mean the shadow monster usually eats three year olds like you all cute and precious, you're sickening you're so cute" Heather Foutley said sporting pink hair and tattoos all over her body.

"Don't listen to them Carrie Bear, the shadow monster is just another thing they made up to scare you, but don't worry they were both expelled and guess who's telling on them?" Lucas Foutley asked as Karen skipped hand in hand with him to John and Ginger's room.

"Guys I was wondering if I could bring something to your attention in the form of Noel and Heather being expelled for starting a fight with a special needs girl yesterday".

Ginger who was on the phone dropped her phone in surprise as a vein in John's neck bugled showing how angry he was as Karen knew not to ask questions and also that Noel and Heather were in big trouble.

"You're sure about this Lou?, I mean if this is a joke to get even for scaring Karen you're in big trouble young man" Ginger said as Lucas handed her a letter and she read it as it was angrily passed to John and this is what it said.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Foutley_

_I've tried everything and still can't control Heather and Noel, in one week they've defaced school property, verbally abused me, physically abused a special needs girl, and refused to learn anything in school. I know we were friends in College Ginger but I have no choice but to expel them for their actions this year. Miranda was called and she says that you two are really good friends also as to which I say congrats. I mean having the police chief of Sheltered Shrubs is a really good friend to have. If there are anymore questions don't hesitate to callCollege Roomie_

_Courtney Gripling _

"Noel and Heather get your tails in here now and I don't want to hear an apology until you know what you're apologizing for" Ginger said as the two girls ran in and John spotted Heather's hair.

"It's coming out of your allowance not mine so I have to say color it any color you want. I have a new color it's a mixture of pink and red and I call it angry parents, perhaps you've heard of it?" John said angrily.

"Expelled huh so what's your next trick ladies crashing the family car?, selling yourselves on the street?, or any combination of the three?".

"I'm going to go with any combination of the three and see how that plays out mommy, I mean it's not like we were invited to Prom as a Freshman like Lucas was, oops I forgot that was supposed to be a secret" Noel said as Ginger and John's eyes fell on Lucas and they were surprised and happy.

"Lucas you never told us that and seeing it's off subject let's get back on it shall we ladies?, Abusing a special needs girl, refusing to learn, verbally abusing the dean, defacing school property, what do you have to say for yourselves, and Noel I swear if you give me attitude I'll make sure you never do it again".

Noel's mouth snapped shut after Ginger said this as Heather nervously twirled her hair around her finger.

"I'm waiting for an explanation ladies and we're not leaving this room until I get one, except for Lucas who will be telling me about this Prom date after school" Ginger said as the girls both looked angry that their plan to punish Lucas was failing.

"I don't see how you two could be happy that he's going to prom, I mean if it was Noel or I you'd hit the roof saying we were never leaving the house again" Heather said as John and Ginger both locked eyes with her.

"I want to know about the expulsion not your harebrained scheme to get your brother into trouble, now let's talk about the words you had with headmaster Gripling and we can go from there".

'Well we were called to her office for the fight with the special needs girl and she was livid, that's a word I learned in English livid it means angry, so anyways she totally chewed us out yelling about this and that and Noel decided to call her stuck up and she didn't like that very much".

"I would imagine not and what words did you share with Mrs. Gripling young lady?, I know Noel wasn't the only one to call her names or she would be the only one expelled Heather" John said as Heather gulped at the sound of John's voice.

"Well she called me an accomplice so I called her dirty money and again she hated that because she has to strip for her money these days".

Ginger and John grabbed Noel and Heather's hands and led them to the family van as Lucas hopped up front and the three girl's sat in the back.

"To make matters worse this isn't going to end well because now I have to beg for Courtney to let you back in next year, and you'll do anything she says are you two reading me?" Ginger asked as Heather nodded but Noel shook her head no.

"You're not a book mom and even if you were you'd be a pretty boring read if you ask me, I mean a stay at home mom driving her daughters to school so she can beg for their right to go there next year sounds pretty boring to me" Noel said as Lucas, Heather, and Karen all looked shocked and surprised at her.

"And what do you suggest would be more exciting in my life peanut gallery?, maybe if I wore my hair down and didn't take it personally when my daughters get expelled" Ginger said as Noel nodded and Ginger turned to stare at her daughter.

"You're treading on the thinnest ice you can be on young lady, I will not be talked down to by you because I'm the mother and you're the daughter so if you talk down to me I have the power to do it back to you and then ground you for it".

"But that would be a double standard mom telling me to do something and then turning around and doing it yourself, you wouldn't want Karen picking up bad vibes now would you?".

"She already get's bad vibes from her sisters, you're scaring the poor thing half to death and you think it's funny, but it isn't and you just earned three months of manual labor for the nightmares and the expulsions ladies" John said clapping for them as Karen giggled and did the same thing.

'We're here and not a word will escape your lips delinquents, let your father and I do the talking you won't speak until spoken to do we understand each other?" Ginger asked as the girl's nodded and they were led into a huge prep school where kids were off to 1st period.

"Well here's her office and you both will be writing her an apology for her while this meeting is going on, and since I'm extra generous today you will also write an apology for that poor girl you made fun of".

Ginger knocked on the door as clicking was heard and a girl in long blonde hair opened the door smiling at Ginger then her smile faded when she saw Heather and Noel.

"All right before you turn us away Courtney remember the pact we made after High School, we're friends till death do us part and the way I see it neither of us are dead at the moment".

"Ginger and clan won't you please come in, I was hoping you'd come here sooner because there were things that Noel and Heather did that I refused to mention in the letter.

"Well good then the trip out wasn't a total waste, let's just all sit down and sort this mess out one problem at a time" John said as Courtney guffawed at this and threw four folders all an inch thick John and Ginger's way.

"Two folder's an inch thick each, the teachers are calling them the criminals of Sheltered Shrubs Prep and I'm not far from believing them, I've had them observed by a shrink and he says that they need serious help" Courtney said as John, Ginger, Lucas, Karen, Noel, and Heather sat down in different seats.

"Courtney I can relate to you I mean they live with us, how do you think I feel?".

"I would have torn my hair out ages ago if I lived with them Ginger, so I know you didn't come here just to clear the air with me so let's get down to business shall we?".

"Well Court I was wondering how long this expulsion was because I feel for you I really do, but my girls need an education and I'll do anything to give them that even coming to work here as an English teacher" Ginger said as Courtney scratched her chin in thought.

"I wouldn't have a problem taking them back if you and John came along for the ride, I heard he was a pretty good math teacher and it seems these two knuckleheads are failing every class except cheerleading and that's an elective" Courtney said as Ginger shot her daughters another angry glance.

"Until they bring their grades up their on elective probation meaning no cheering, no drama, no gymnastics, no after school activities until they can become straight arrows again".

"Well if Ginger's in I am too but what are we going to do about Karen?, she couldn't possibly come here at her age" John said as Courtney smiled down at Karen and she smiled back up at Courtney giggling.

"I don't see why not she could be like a little trouble bloodhound, I mean who better to catch Noel and Heather on the prowl than their cute as a button sister?" Courtney asked as Noel stuck her finger down her throat pretending to gag.

"You two have papers to write and then I would love to hear the story about the special needs girl beat down straight from the horses mouth" Ginger said as Karen swung her feet back and forth happily.

"We'll need to get Karen fitted for a uniform and also get her a pin just like I got the girls and Lucas when they started coming here, speaking of Lucas I heard a girl invited him to prom do you know anything about it?".

Courtney nodded smiling at Lucas as he beamed and the two girl's had a plan that they hoped wouldn't fail for the life of them.

"Her names Natalie Sanderson and she happens to be the varsity cheerleading captain, model students of America president, shoe in for Prom and homecoming queen, she invited Lucas to both because she believes like me that there's a boy longing to have fun inside of him" Courtney said smiling at him.

"I'll take him tux shopping tonight and I would also like his report card if you don't mind and these two delinquents too" Ginger said as three sheets of paper were pushed to her.

"Well it looks like Courtney doesn't lie you two are so cheap you can't even pay attention and that's a Spongebob saying not mine, anyways let's take a look at Lucas's maybe it'll ease my pain".

Ginger took one look at Lucas's report card and her hands flew over her mouth when she saw straight A's and could only pass the card to John as he smiled and hugged his son.

"Anything you want you got son, and I mean anything money is no object and I'm sure your mother agrees with that, now name the thing you want and we'll go right out and get it" John said as Karen batted her eyelashes at Lucas and he smiled at her.

"Tell them you want a pony for your cute, sweet, nice little sister, I mean I could also get you a girlfriend if you like Noel and Heather call it boy fishing but it could be with girls" Karen said as John and Ginger angrily stared at Noel and Heather.

"Don't give us that look mother you told us to hang with Karen more and we found a way to use her cuteness to our advantage" Heather said as Noel smiled seeing her attitude wear off on her sister.

"First off I won't be getting a pony, second I want to know if maybe I could get a bigger bedroom?, because I'm starting to discover girls and dating and so are my three sisters who hate me dating because it takes away from them picking on me and using me for a nightmare fighter".

"I don't have a problem with that but we were thinking also along the range of a trip, a video game, a gaming system, a DVD, a movie is there any of those things that jump out at you like the bedroom?" Ginger asked as Lucas scratched his chin and smiled.

"I heard good things about Cancun this time of year, and you always said I could use a vacation from my three sisters but in this case it would be two because I wouldn't trust Noel and Heather with Karen" Lucas said as Noel and Heather's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Done we'll get the tickets tonight and we leave first thing Saturday morning, leaving you two with Grandma for the three weeks we're gone, and that doesn't mean the bedroom won't be built Luke, your dad is home for awhile and I'm sure he has no problem building it for awhile before we leave". Ginger said.

"You do know that Mrs. Model students of America president also has a flirtatious side, she invited Lucas to prom and Homecoming because he's helping her pass all of her classes, she wants to be the one to take his virginity on prom night" Noel said as Ginger and John both pointed angrily at her paper.

"Actually I'm done and if you don't like it take it up with my brain because I'm not writing it over again mother and father".

Ginger snatched the paper up and saw no words written which made her livid and she slammed the paper back in front of Noel.

"Court bring the poor girl they beat up in here so I can meet her, her parents too there are apologies in order and they will get them" Ginger said as Noels mouth opened in protest.

"Young lady one more word from you and you're going to be one sorry pre teen, I have had it up to here with you're mean words and your actions".

"Will Hope Masterson and Mr. and Mrs. Masterson please report to the Dean's office please, I repeat Hope, Mr., and Mrs. Masterson to the Principal's office" Courtney boomed over the loudspeaker.

"I just hope you have the stomach for this Ginger, I bawled my eyes out when I saw this girl and these two laughed their butts off".

"I would just like to say in advance that Hope deserved the beat down she got, I mean she walks around this school like she owns it or something like that" Noel said as Courtney shook her head at her and Heather's pen went a mile a minute.

"She does own the school at least her parents do, haven't you noticed the school is named Masterson Academy you twit?".

"But she doesn't own it her parents do, she even got us in trouble in class for pulling her pigtails and coughing retard into our hands, but the other kids did it to".

"And if the other kids jumped off the Brooklyn bridge I suppose you'll do that too?, you have to think about what you do before you do it idiots" John said as a knock came on the door and Courtney opened it to a girl in brown hair sporting a black eye, a fat lip, scraped knees, and hair tousled this way and that.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masterson this is John and Ginger Foutley, now their not to be blamed here because they had no clue about what happened until today, so let's sit shall us?" Courtney asked pouring tea into five saucers and sitting at a long table.

"I would just like to say from the word go that I'm incredibly sorry about what my daughters did Hope, you must get so many bad words from the kids here but to be hit is the dirtiest thing to happen here" Ginger said as Hope slowly nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Masterson stared shocked at Ginger's apology.

"All right ladies I want those apologies and I don't care how finished they are, and Noel if there is nothing written I will make sure you're grounded for the three weeks we're in Cancun".

Noel and Heather passed their apologies to Courtney and Hope up as we see Noel scrawled sorry in big letters across the paper but Heather filled the four pages all the way to the end with words.

"Heather really nice job on these apologies and I'm sure Courtney and Hope appreciate it, Noel you just brought yourself three weeks of solitary confinement at Grandmas house while we're gone, sorry just doesn't cut it after what you put this poor girl through.

"Fine with me it was worth it to see princess of the school bawl her eyes out once we hit her, she deserved more and would have got it if she didn't run to headmaster Courtney and get us in trouble".

"I don't care how happy you are Noel if you would look at the damage you did maybe you'd feel something besides victory young lady" Ginger said as Heather walked up and hugged Hope as Hope did the same.

"I'm really sorry that my sister and I were jerks to you, and if it means anything you just gained another friend to sit with at lunch besides sitting all by yourself" Heather said as Hope smiled and went to sit down with her parents.

"At least I got through to one of you, the other well you have your mother and father coming here to keep you in line" Courtney replied as Noel angrily looked from John to Ginger as they signed applications to become teachers at Masterson Academy.

Well that's it for now so tell me what you think and I'll write the second chapter ASAP


	2. Heather And Noel's Punishment

Once the girl's got back from the meeting Ginger angrily pointed upstairs as Heather walked up the stairs but Noel decided she was going to test Ginger instead.

"Noel Eloise Foutley get up to your room now, I mean who taught you to beat a poor girl up I'll never know" Ginger said as Noel stood her ground.

"Like I said back at the school I'm glad I hit her and I'd do it again, she doesn't deserve to live with the way she treats people like their beneath her.

"Sounds like another person I know young lady, now march yourself up to your room or am I going to have to carry you like I used to?".

Noel sat on the bottom step grinning as Ginger made her way for her, Ginger's shadow overshadowing Noel's as she gulped and was lifted from the bottom step much to her complaints.

"Now you'll stay in here indefinitely young lady, you're just lucky I don't call Hope over here to beat you up like you did to her" Ginger said as Noel tossed a pillow at her bedroom door and it slammed shut as Ginger saw a scared Karen poking at the light in the hall.

"What are you doing Carrie Boo?, a new game that your imagination made up?, or maybe you're making an imaginary friend you know like from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends".

"No I'm trying to capture the light for a nightlight tonight mama, that way the shadow's won't come and I won't sleep with you and daddy" Karen said as her palm swiped at a sliver of light in the hall but she saw it wasn't working.

"That's weird Noel and Heather told me capturing light was as easy as swiping my palm across it and throwing it into my room".

"You have got to stop listening to them sweetie, and besides I have a solution to your shadow problem and it comes in the form of Pixie sleeping in your room with you" Ginger said as Karen's eye's brightened and Ginger smiled down at her.

"Do you really mean it mama I mean honest to goodness Pixie can sleep in my room and scare the shadows off of my walls?".

"Honest to goodness Carrie Boo see daddy and I talked and it's about time you learned that things aren't so scary in your room, it's all in your overactive imagination but don't worry mommy had an overactive imagination too when she was your age".

Karen hugged Ginger actually looking forward to bedtime as John came upstairs with Lucas who had his head in a book.

"Lou I want you to make a list of things you want for this trip, not necessities but wants and we'll go out later as soon as Karen is asleep and buy whatever is on that list".

"Tell them you want to bring a pony Lou, they can't say no to you because they said whatever you wanted to bring they'd buy it for you" Karen said as Ginger and John looked down at her with smiles on their faces.

"I think it's time we signed our little Karen up for riding lessons John, I mean she'd learn all about responsibility by caring for her horse herself".

John looked worried but nodded anyway as Karen clung to Ginger's leg glad to have a mother who would vouch for her.

"All right so I say we order something tonight so what's the verdict you two what do you feel like?, I would ask the convicts but right now their in no position to say what we have for dinner".

"I want fried chicken mama, with mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, biscuits, mac and cheese, gravy, and a chocolate cake for dessert" Karen said licking her lips and rubbing her stomach.

"I again say Noel and Heather are out of this vote, I just found Karen upstairs swiping her palm across sunlight on the hall rug so she can keep it for a nightlight tonight because the girls said it would work" Ginger said as the fried chicken idea was starting to sound really good to Lucas, John, and Ginger too.

"Guess what dada?, guess, guess, guess, guess, daddy come on why aren't you guessing what?, you have to guess that's how we play the game".

"You aren't giving me enough time to play caffeined munchkin, you're talking a mile a minute and I don't have time to answer" John said as Karen was bouncing on the heels of her feet giggling at John.

"All right let's see what could you be thinking?, hmm maybe your going to sleep in your own bed without getting scared tonight".

"You're on the right track daddy, mommy told me that Pixie could sleep in my bed with me, isn't that the coolest dada?".

"Yea real cool and your mom and I talked about it, the only way we let Pixie sleep in your room with you is if and only if you sleep in your own bed and not snuggle next to mommy and daddy".

"It's a deal daddy I mean with Pixie the super loveable, cuddle monster, attack dog she is I will have no problem's forgetting about all the scary things in my room".

Noel sneered as she skipped down the stairs and could see nothing in the kitchen being cooked for dinner.

"Let me guess we're ordering pizza for the millionth time and I'm going to be forced to eat it?, Ohh woe is me and my girl beating ways" Noel said as Ginger, John, Lucas, and Karen shook their heads no.

"We're having fried chicken with all the fixings, and why may I ask are you out of your room and torturing poor Karen by telling her she could capture sunlight?" Ginger asked as Noel sneered again and looked down at Karen.

"I hope the shadow monster doesn't get you tonight Carrie, I heard it was a full moon tonight and that's when the shadow monster strikes the most during a full moon".

"Yea well I have a guard dog tonight and her name's Pixie, so she'll scare the shadows away with one swipe of her mighty paw, and by the way it was my idea to order fried chicken because I knew how much you loved it" Karen said smirking as Noel made a disgusted face trudging up the stairs to her room.

The doorbell rang as Karen answered it and a girl wearing a plaid skirt, a white blouse, knee high socks, black boots, and a Westwood Prep blazer with insignia's and patches sewn into it smiled up at Karen.

"Well aren't you a cutie and a half, I'm Natalie Sanderson a friend of your brothers and I was wondering if I could come in and chat with him" Natalie said as Karen led Natalie to Ginger, John, and Lucas.

"Mom, dad, Karen as you already know youngest sis this is Natalie Sanderson the girl who invited me to go to prom and homecoming with her".

"Very pleased to meet you Natalie I've heard a lot, so what brings you around these parts today" Ginger asked as Natalie grinned a prized winning smile.

"Well I got to thinking that I never met Lou's family and I just wanted to pop in and see what his family was like, and what he was like out of a school surrounding".

"Noel Heather get down here and meet our guest, and Natalie you're more than welcome to stay for dinner we're having Kentucky Fried Chicken I hope you like it" John said as Natalie nodded her head as Heather and Noel walked down the stairs to find Natalie smiling at them.

'Mom what have I always told you about letting stray dogs into this house, I mean now we have to feed it and it'll keep coming back for more food" Noel said as Natalie laughed but Ginger and John were far from it.

"Noel Eloise Foutley you apologize to this girl right now, I mean where are your manners and this girl has done nothing to you" Ginger said as Noel moaned but Ginger's death stare held and Noel stared at Natalie whispering sorry.

"I couldn't quite catch that Noel please louder so everybody in this house can hear you apologize, and I want to see some forced tears in there too" John said as Noel screamed sorry from the top of her lungs.

"Good now Natalie we hear you're quite smitten with our son, so why don't you tell me what the Future Students Of America President wants with a boy like Lucas".

"Jonny stop badgering her, I mean she just got here for Pete's sake and she hasn't even taken her coat off" Ginger said as Natalie hung her coat in the Foutley's front closet and then smiled at John.

"Well Mr. Foutley Lucas is a free spirit and so am I, I mean the way he thinks it's just like he's one of those 60's protesters and I admire that about him" Natalie said as Noel and Heather's jaws hung open.

"Where do you stand in the Boogeyman laws Natalie, is he real or isn't he?, I think he is but my doggy doesn't I hope" Karen said as Natalie smirked at her.

"He doesn't exist, you just believe in him because these two knuckleheads are pressing him into your imaginative mind".

Karen stuck her tongue out at Noel and Heather as Noel and Heather did it back and Ginger stared at the three of them angrily.

"Ladies we have a guest I beg of you act ladylike, John go on out and get dinner, and take Lucas with you it may be a bonding moment". Ginger said as Lucas ran off to get in the front seat so used to having three sisters fight over it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

John and Lucas drove off as Lucas looked at his dad and John looked back smiling at him as Lucas smiled back and Self Esteem by The Offspring blared in the background.

"_Wrote her off _

_For the catch of the day_

_Practiced all the things_

_I would say_

_She came over_

_I lost my nerve_

_I took her back_

_Then I made her dessert_

_I know I'm being used_

_But that's ok _

_Because I like the abuse_

_I know she's playing me_

_But that's ok _

_Because I've got no self esteem" Lucas belted out as John sang along and they both roared at his._

"_So dad what do you think of Natalie pretty cute huh?" I mean she's got to be a ten huh dad?" Lucas asked as John smiled and nodded at his son._

"_So where do you see this relationship going Lou?, I mean doesn't Natalie seem more like a Brad Pitt trophy wife?" John asked as Lucas nodded and sighed dreamily. _

"_Yea but I do love watching her leave, I mean remember when you said you met mom at College and you noticed mom from the G string she was wearing?" Lucas asked as John smiled nodding._

"_That will remain our little secret son, if you ever tell your mother I noticed her G string first I'd be in the doghouse for months"._

_Lucas made a locking motion with his fingers on his lips as John ruffled his hair and stopped at the KFC as Lucas saw GameStop and got a daddy can we please go on his face and John's heart._

"_All right five minutes and you're on a shopping spree, thanks to your mother and my permission and you can thank us later" John said as Lucas skipped up to KFC and got the order then he hurried to GameStop and pulled things this way and that as the clerks looked on confused._

"_Uhh is there anything we can help you with sir, maybe you'd like a carriage and were kidding because we don't carry them" The clerk said as Lucas laughed quickly and pulled games from the shelf and then threw them on the counter and saw Guitar Hero Metallica and Guitar hero World Tour._

"_Throw those in too and one guitar plus the whole band kit my good man, I'm a guitar hero fanatic and I will not be denied" Lucas exclaimed and the clerks bagged everything up along with a Wii, an Xbox 360, a PS3, A Nintendo DS, and a PSP._

"_Have a nice time kid and please come again you're our best customer, in fact nobody has brought this much stuff from us before" The clerk said as John threw an American Express card on the counter and the clerk handed all the bags to Lucas who skipped off with bunches of them and going to come back for more._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_So you mentioned your mother's G string Lou, what does that have to do with Natalie and you meeting?, I mean you did notice something a little further up I hope" John said packing the rest of the bags in as Lucas nodded smiling as John smiled with him._

"_I noticed her bra dad, see she was on her way to Gym and I was on my way to History and she crashed into me and a black velvet bra fell out and she blushed snatching it from my hands as I smiled at her"._

"_Sounds exactly like your mom's and I meeting except I walked into the classroom door because her G string was distracting me and she giggled picking me up and dusting me off"._

"_So where did mom and you go for your first date dad?, I'll bet it was magical and you never wanted it to end right?" Lucas asked as John shook his head no grinning as Lucas looked up at him._

"_We spent the night in her dorm watching Titanic, her roommate a total goth joined us and she was so depressing telling us she knew Jack was going to die and Rose was his death, blah, blah, blah, so long story short we fell asleep and the next day your mom apologized for her roommate about a thousand times"._

"_Please tell me you had another date and where did you meet Miranda the police chief friend, I just love your old stories dad"._

"_Well we did have a second date and it was in my room for some alone time if you know what I mean, I had candles dangling across the windowsill and the curtains caught fire, then we met Miranda when she chopped our door down to help us out of the dorm"._

_Lucas cracked up at this as John did the same and John saw his son really saw him and he never wanted it to end as John had an idea._

"_You know Lucas that guitar game you brought is like my guitar, I played a lot in High School and went through College with a band, your mom was the groupie and her mom paid a lot of money to get our band off the ground, after you were born we broke up and I would love to play that game._

"_Dad I would love for you to play, I was actually hoping you'd ask because I need more things to do with you while mom watches Beaches and bawls her eyes out with the girls" Lucas said as John smiled and pulled into the driveway._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey mom so dad was telling me about your first and second date and I have to say I hope your third date was better than the last two" Lucas said as Ginger smiled and kissed his cheek._

"_Well I told him those vanilla bean candles would catch the curtains on fire, and his response was relax baby I'm just setting the mood" Ginger said as Lucas saw Natalie was gone._

"_Where did Natalie go mom?, I mean you girl's didn't scare her off did you? Lucas asked as Ginger shook her head no and handed Lucas an invite and he saw that it was for Natalie's End Of Summer Bash after Prom and his eyes brightened._

"_Mom this is the party to end all parties, I mean some people RSVP'ed as soon as December of last year, how were you able to score one of these?"_

"_I have my moments and as for you sweetie you still haven't told me what else you wanted for the trip to Cancun, and what else you want for your good report card"._

"_No worries dad took me to GameStop and well let's just say he mentioned shopping spree and I ran grabbing whatever was in my way at the time" Lucas said as Ginger smiled down at her son._

"_Sounds kind of like me at a mall, you can't put plastic in my hands without me using it" Ginger said as red and blue lights flashed in her driveway and she saw Noel being held by Miranda and she ran to the door and threw it open as Noel smiled her I'm a sweet girl smile._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_I don't want to hear one word jailbird not one word, Miranda on a scale of one to ten how much trouble is my jailbird in?"._

"_Ten Ginge I say ten, she was caught mooning the boys and flashing her boobs at the football game last week, it's a good thing the security guards of Westwood Prep and I are on the up and up huh Noel?" _

"_Yea yay for you and rent a cop Chief Kilgallen, anyways can't we let me off with a warning I mean I was expelled and it's all good in Westwood Prep once more" Noel said as Ginger angrily glared in Noel's direction and Miranda smiled._

"_I told you she'd be mad, I mean you said ohh she'll be fine but I grew up with her being her enemy until College, then I saved her from the burning inferno that was your dad's dorm and suddenly I'm a hero to her._

"_I thought she would understand I mean she was a teen girl once too, and you can't tell me you've never had the urge to pull your pants down or your bra off in front of a boy"._

"_You'd be surprised young lady, your grandmother would have torn my hind if I ever did what you did last week, I mean have you no decency to being ladylike?" Ginger asked as Noel just sighed and sat on the couch looking bored._

"_So anyways I caught her making a three story leap into some rose bushes to join her friends at a make out party and let's just say make out parties are a lot different since our days like taking skirt and shirts off different" Miranda said as Noel shook her head no trying to reassure Ginger that Miranda was wrong. _

"_I think not mom I mean I'm a lady and all that junk that you pressure into my mind day after day, and a lady would not go to a party like that" Noel said as Ginger and Miranda both stared accusingly at Noel._

"_A lady also wouldn't pick a fight with the creator of their school's daughter, a lady wouldn't run around with their pants down and bra off, A lady you are not Noel Eloise Foutley but I feel lessons in Miranda's Critillion classes may help that attitude of yours there's even a ball at the end you'll have to go to"._

"_Who the hell am I Cinderella looking for prince Charming?, I mean come on mom it was just a girl having fun, do you mean to tell me that I can't have fun because I have to act ladylike?"._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying, because your idea of fun is another person's idea of pranking, now get your rest tonight because at exactly 0500 hours you're Miranda's problem and let me just say that she's not always this nice" Ginger said as Noel put her dimples on hoping it would melt Miranda's heart._

"_Nice try flasher but I'm not easily awed by dimples and a smile, now if Karen did it that would be a totally different situation" Miranda said as Karen ran up hearing her name and hugged Miranda as she smiled down at her._

"_Well Carrie Boo how's life?, I mean besides having a sister who can't understand what it's like to be a girl that is?"._

"_Noel and Heather are scaring me into sleeping in mommy and daddy's bed every night, they tell me there are shadow monsters in my room and their going to get me" Karen said as Miranda grinned down at Noel._

"_Yep I'm going to have a lot of fun with you and Heather, the both of you are in my Critillion class and let's just say I take manners very seriously" Miranda said as Heather walked in and sat on the couch with a stout on her face._

"_Come now Heather it'll teach you to be a lady, and well you seem to like scaring Karen and that just isn't the right thing to do to your little sister" Ginger said as Heather looked to Miranda for support._

"_Don't look at me I'm the teacher and I think you two would do some good to learn manners, etiquette, and how not to scare your little sister half to death"._

"_Fine but if I hate it I will ditch believe that Chief Kilgallen, I know how to ditch I did it all through school" Heather said as Miranda grinned knowing she wasn't going to ditch if Noel the puppet master didn't ditch._

_Well that's it for now so please reply and I know the chapters are long but that's because I'm a very imaginative writer and that's also why it takes me a long time to come up with another chapter so anyways thanks to all who favorited this story and please reply and I'll write more ASAP _


	3. To Serve And Teach To Act Like Ladies

Early the next morning Ginger sipped her coffee at the table waiting for her two daughters to skip down the stairs for cratilion classes with Miranda, what she got were two walking zombies stumbling into the kitchen.

"Look who it is the morning of the living dead, all right ladies now hurry along Miranda is a very on the dot person and I would hate to have you two late on your first day of class" Ginger said as Noel just waved her hand but Heather wasn't so easy.

"This just in slave driving mother losing her daughters to police detective, police detective has no idea what's going on, and this is Noel Foutley with the early morning news back to you Heather" Noel commented as Heather slapped Noel across the face.

"Don't you know when to shut it for two seconds Noel, I mean it's your mouth that got us into this mess in the first place" Noel said as Heather slowly rubbed her face a red handprint on it.

"Hit me like that again youngest sister and so help me God I'll make sure it's the last thing you do, I mean have you forgotten that your mouth got us into this too, you're the one who called Mrs. Grippling dirty money".

"Actually I'm older by twenty three hours youngest sib, and as for my mouth well it was you who taught me how to use it youngest sib"

"Oh please you were born twenty three hours before me and now it's like I'm younger when I act older than you do".

"Well to tell you the truth the both of you have been acting childish this week, beating on a poor girl, making fun of the headmaster, and getting this close to expelled" Ginger said as Heather stared down at the floor like a puppy that has been yelled at and Noel stared into Ginger's eyes smiling.

"If you think for one second this is the worst you can do to me you're dead wrong mommy dearest, just look at what I did to poor Hope, poor, poor, Hope and her retarded ways I hope she leaves me alone for now on".

Ginger grabbed Noel by the shoulders as she angrily glared at her mother and Ginger glared back her stare harder than Noel's.

"I won't slap you like Heather did Noel even though God knows you need it, I have no idea why you have to play the villain to me, Heather, Karen, Your dad, and Hope but let me tell you it will stop because if it doesn't I'll slap you silly next time".

"Fine with me come on older by twenty three hours little sister we have a date with a police detective and her smiling puppets".

"She's the police chief not police detective you twit, she can bring us in whenever she wants so I suggest we sit in her class and play dead, roll over, fetch, speak, and lay down like good little doggies until this cratilion thing is over with" Heather said as Noel just shook her head no.

"Screw that I'm not anybody's dog, if she tries giving me orders I'll show her my mike and my backup mike and see what she thinks of them".

"Fine just don't count on me saving you Noel, I'm not sticking my neck out for you because you have never stuck so much as a toe out of line for me but all for yourself".

"Fine be a good doggie who knows maybe she'll give you a treat, kibble, and water too, man you are so last month anyway Heather Louise Foutley".

"Good because you and I differ in many ways Noel, way one I have a conscience you don't, way two I have feelings whereas you well you just love people walking all over your feelings, and way three I'm older and have learned to not let my ragtag little sister talk me into her harebrained schemes".

"Get your coats girls I'll drive you in, it seems one of my girls have learned to not let the other one talk her into being a puppet, and the puppet master is going to have to find a new puppet" Ginger said as Heather felt an inner strength flowing through her as Noel just stared at her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the Radison hotel we see Ginger's van stop in the parking lot as we also see Courtney with her daughter waiting at the doors.

"All right you two try to stay out of trouble and remember if you do get in trouble Miranda's the police chief and the jail is on the outskirts of town, and don't waste a phone call calling me because I won't come".

The girl's opened their doors as Ginger walked up to Courtney and her daughter and Courtney beamed down at Noel and Heather.

"If anybody needs these classes ladies it's you, Carmela is only here because Miranda and I are such good friends and Carmela thought going to Cratilion classes would be fun" Courtney said as Noel tried opening the doors to the dance hall but they wouldn't budge.

"Mrs. Grippling I once again would like to say I'm very sorry for not being the best student in Masterson Prep and I'd also like to say that Noel and I are no longer attached at the hip" Heather said as Courtney smiled down at her.

"Good because it's your sister that's getting you into all the trouble that went on in Masterson, she's the puppet master and you used to be a puppet before you broke the strings that held you and now you're a girl with nobody controlling you".

"Yea just the headmaster of the fine establishment called Masterson Academy, now listen up Pinocchio you had a chance to be controlled by me and you lost it, maybe Hope will be my puppet next that would rock seeing I could never be expelled.

As if she was called Hope Masterson walked up and her parents followed her to the dance hall doors where Heather winked and smiled at Hope as she smiled back and her parents walked over to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masterson I'd like you to know if there is anything I can do to make up for what I did to Hope I'd do it, she's not as bad as my sister turned her out to be" Heather said as Mr. and Mrs. Masterson looked down at Heather and smiled as Hope looked up at her smiling also.

"Well our Hope is having a shindig tonight with a couple of girl's coming for a sleepover, I'm sure she'd really like it if you came too Heather was It?" Mrs. Masterson asked as Heather nodded and Hope giggled hoping Heather would say yes..

"What time should I be there and is there anything you'd like me to bring with me when I come?, I mean I couldn't very well come empty handed now could I?"

Hope beamed as she dug in her purse and brought out a friendship bracelet with Heather's name on it made from thread as Heather cried and Ginger saw a friendship brewing before her very eyes.

"I made this for you Heather, I learned to make them at day camp last year and I never had anyone good enough to give one too so I thought you would like one" Hope said as Heather placed her wrist out and Hope tied the bracelet around it as Miranda's heels were heard clicking down the lobby.

"Morning ladies and mothers and fathers of ladies please crowd around the dance hall door while I open it and donuts and other pastries and coffee will be served during class and to the students this is a right not a privilege so you'll have to earn your breakfast" Miranda said.

"Quick question host with the most are we going to be here all day or is there a time limit given to us before we can ditch I mean leave" Noel asked as Miranda shot her an angry glance and Noel gave her version of what she thought were angel eyes.

"Foutley's you've gained the honor or should I say the privilege of sitting front row center so I'll bring two chairs up front if I were you".

Hope's hand waved in the air as Miranda grinned down liking Hope with all that was left in her for not speaking out.

"Yes Hope and please make this quick I have a lot to get through today and not enough time to do it if I'm going to be interrupted every five seconds".

"Well Chief Kilgallen I was just wondering if maybe you'd make an exception with Heather, I mean she apologized and everything, plus she's coming to a sleepover at my house later on and I think I'd feel more comfortable if she sat near me" Hope said as Miranda pointed to Heather then next to Hope.

"Thanks Hope you're a true friend, again if there is anything I can do for you just name it and I'm going to do it anything you want".

"All right ladies I am Miranda Kilgallen, I am your worst nightmare for twelve weeks, and I am going to make you reach inside and pull out the lady within you".

"Uhh yea there's a little teensy, tiny, miniscule problem with that, I'm not a lady and I'll never be one so here I'll make it easy and walk out now" Noel said as Ginger and Courtney guarded the only door out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Does anybody want me to blow chunks because I'm getting close to it and if I hear one more thing about being ladylike I'm going to haul off an punch the person who mentions it, I mean hasn't anyone hear heard of a tomboy?".

"Noel if you would join us we could continue with the lesson, if not then there's a cold cell in Sheltered Shrubs Jail with your name on it" Miranda said as Noel slumped into her seat and Miranda pointed to a table.

"First ladies I'd like you to learn manners, now what I mean is if you burp or do the other nasty thing say excuse me, if you need to leave ask to be excused, always say please and thank you I mean it's simple Backyardigans teaching people please and thank you are the secret to the Nile and to being a lady ".

Noel waved her hand in the air as Miranda clicked her tongue angrily and pointed to her.

"Well what if we don't want to be a lady rent a cop?, I mean what if we like our tomboyish ways and never want to change?" Noel asked as Miranda stared Noel down.

"Well then I guess you'll be taking this class until you want to be a lady won't you?, and I'd be more than glad to teach you".

"So is you favorite Backyardigan Pablo because I like him and Enuiqua but Tyrone's not too bad either, I mean we can all like who we want can't we?".

Miranda pulled a tree branch from her pocket and Ginger winced knowing at once what the stick was because Miranda used it on other people before she met Noel.

"Noel Foutley since you like being a smartalleck I want you to be the first girl to sit at the table, now march young lady and let's see what I have to work with" Miranda said as Noel skipped up to the table.

"All right Mrs. Foutley I'll be the master of ceremonies of this little shindig so show me what you do first smarty pants.".

Noel sat down with her elbows on the table as Heather shook her head and Hope knew Noel was doing something wrong.

"Good Mrs. Foutley now there is tea please show me how you'll go about drinking it, and just to tell you you're off to a really bad start".

Noel grabbed her teacup and slurped it as Miranda grinned placing ten forks in front of her.

"Noel please locate the salad fork and then I'll reprimand you and you'll hate me into the depths of your soul".

Noel picked the last fork as the class shook their heads and Noel's hands were turned out and slapped five times as she winced and ran back to her mom.

"Mommy can't save you in this class princess, you made the mistakes now let's see if Heather the puppet can correct them?" Miranda said as Hope whispered good luck to Heather and she faced the towering figure that was Miranda.

"Right Mrs. Foutley I'm the master of ceremony's of this little shindig so show me what you do first smarty pants".

"Mrs. Kilgallen nice of you to invite me to this lovely tea party, and I hope you enjoy the pleasure of my company" Heather said curtseying as Miranda nodded and beamed at her.

"Very nice Mrs. Foutley mistake one fixed you thank the person who invited you to the function then curtsey if you're a girl and bow if you're a boy".

"Right now I'm all a flutter that you thanked me we're at the table for tea so please show me what manners you have at the table.

Heather crossed her hands and sat down her elbows resting on her knees as Miranda once again beamed and nodded.

"Mistake number two fixed there shall be no elbows on the table during tea time or any other time for that matter is shows everybody that you have poor posture".

"All right tea is served there were three mistakes here hence the five lashes, Mrs. Foutley you seem pretty confident so please show your sister what those mistakes were".

"Please Mrs. Kilgallen serve yourself before me after all I'm the guest but you're the master of the house, and to my little sister who never watched season one of Spongebob Squarepants when in doubt pinky out, and we do not slurp the tea we sip the tea and carry on a conversation" Heather said as Miranda smiled.

"Excellent Job Mrs. Foutley you passed today's lesson, Mrs. Noel Foutley same time same place tomorrow, I will not be made a fool of young lady" Miranda exclaimed as Hope applauded and screamed yay Heather from the top of her lungs.

"Well pardon me for not showing off Mrs. Kilgallen, I'm not the showoff of the kids, or the brain, or the scaredy cat, I'm the tomboy and I intend to stay that way" Noel said as Miranda opened the doors.

"The rest of you may join Mrs. Noel Foutley here bright and early tomorrow, for homework memorize the rules you were taught today and use them in tomorrow's lesson".

Noel glared at a smiling Heather as Hope skipped up to Ginger begging her to let her come over and help Heather pack for the sleepover and Noel saw her sister slipping through her fingers,

Well that's it for now I'll write more tomorrow and thanks for your replies, Especially since JD is the only one who replied, I really like that you can see the personality of the characters like that because I want to make them seem as real as possible, I'm thinking of making a Hey Arnold ff about life after College called Growing Up Pataki and the characters in that are pretty much like this with different personalities, keep it real Cindy'sboy93


	4. Noel's Bad And Evil Ways

Back at the Foutley house Heather and Hope were in her room trying to find the perfect pajama's for Hope's sleepover that night.

"Ugh all of these are so outdated I need clothes that scream BFF sleepover and not I'm a nerd squared" Heather said as Hope giggled a thought crossing her mind.

"You're not a piece of candy made by Willy Wonka BFF, you're the coolest girl ever and I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine" Hope said as Heather giggled and threw a pillow at Hope who laughed and threw it back at her.

"See we can have fun and we don't need Noel the evil puppeteer around to do it, now hold up I'm going to get us some snacks then we're going clothes shopping for you not for me because you so need a makeover BFF".

Hope agreed with Heather as she followed Heather to the kitchen to find Lucas and Noel at each other's throats.

"It's only for three minutes you little rat, I mean come on have a heart for God's sake" Noel said as Lucas just shook his head and Karen smirked liking the new and improved rule abiding Lucas better than the smart boy he once was.

"I won't break rules for people like you Noel, I mean Jesus what have you ever done for anybody else but yourself these days?".

"Lou I need to get out I mean I'm getting cabin fever sitting in this house day in and day out, I'm going to go insane if I have to spend one more day here without intelligent life".

"First off I'm intelligent enough for all of the kids in this house, second everybody who lives and breathes is intelligent if you paid attention in school you'd know that, and third you'd never be able to handle intelligent conversation" Lucas said as Karen taunted Noel by sticking her tongue out at her.

"I guess he told you Mrs. Non Intelligent, I'm going to watch Spongebob and maybe play some DS who knows, only because I have that luxury and some people don't" Karen said snickering and plopping down on the couch with a Coke and Spongebob fruit snacks.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea?, Spongebob Squarepants, Absorbent and yellow and moist is he, Spongebob Squarepants, If nautical nonsense be something you wish, Spongebob Squarepants, then get on the deck and flop like a fish".

As Karen sang the Spongebob Squarepants song Hope and Heather lugged drinks, chips, snack cakes, and candy up to Heather's room.

"Lou when mom gets home tell her I'd like to talk to her about maybe going to a little shindig at my BFF Hope's house tonight and seeing I'm grounded with my smart allecky sister I need permission to go" Heather said as Ginger walked in the door with grocery bags under arms and John followed.

"Well seeing you didn't pick a fight with me today and Hope is really nice I think I can ask her for you if you like Heather" Lucas said as Noel angrily stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

"Ask who what Lou?, I mean if it's a question for me I'm all ears and a couple bags of groceries as you've noticed" Ginger said as Lucas helped her unpack and John noticed Heather acting extremely nice today.

"Well as we all know Heather's grounded and don't get me wrong nobody deserves it more than her, but she apologized to Hope and their becoming good friends, now she was invited to Hope's house for a sleepover tonight and she wants to know if she's allowed out".

"Of course she is I mean in two days she's cut the strings Noel had her on, learned proper tea party manners, and has made nice with the girl that nobody else wanted to make nice with".

"Great come on Hope we can make a snack list and you have soooooo got to try Chummi's, my mom introduced them to me at my first sleepover, but keep this under lock and key it's kind of a Foutley family secret BFF" Heather said skipping off as Hope joined her.

"And how has the other inmate been today Lou she hasn't been giving you any trouble has she?, Because if she has I'm going to have words with h-" Ginger began and she heard Karen scream fire and Pixie the sheepdog yelped from upstairs.

"Where's the fire Karen sweetie, hurry and tell us so we can put it out quick before the whole house is set aflame" John said being able to predict where the fire very well could be.

"I think it's in Noel's neck of the woods because Pixie ran from my room and pawed at her bedroom door" Karen said as Ginger and John ran for the smoke followed by Karen, Lucas, Heather, and Hope.

"Noel Eloise Foutley you better open this door now young lady, and don't play dumb because I know what that thing you're smoking smells like and you just brought yourself a heap of trouble Foutley Style" Ginger said banging on Noel's door.

"MMMMMMMMM what is she smoking because it smells good whatever it is kind of like spearmint gum, or the things mommy cooks with when she cooks spaghetti sauce" Karen said as Lucas carried Karen away from the scene and the rest of the crew shook their heads sadly.

"Noel I know you can hear me young lady now open this door or I'm going to get a screwdriver and take the bolts out myself" John said angrily stalking off to find a screwdriver knowing he may have to do what he said he was going to do.

The doorknob to Noel's door turned and she stepped out with bloodshot eyes and she was cracking up which Ginger knew because of her High School days meant she was high as a kite.

"Noel Eloise Foutley empty your pockets now, Heather and Hope check for the roaches in her room if you please" Ginger said as Noel just smirked at her mother.

"I'm glad you find this a laughing manner Noel, you just brought yourself three months of hard labor, and there better not be a six pack in there or we're going to have some words young lady".

Heather and Hope looked everywhere for the pot and Heather found it wedged between some books in Noel's book case as well as the roaches she made and Hope found not one, not two, not three but four six packs of beer under Noel's bed.

"Well looks like you're going to be having some words with Noel Mrs. Foutley look what I found under her bed" Hope said handing Ginger the packs of beer and Ginger was livid.

"Heather pack up for tonight and Hope sweetie call your mom and dad and ask them to come pick you guys up now, and it was very nice to have you visit with us today and hope to do this again some other time".

John ran up the stairs with a screwdriver to find Noel giggling madly with a lit roach in her mouth and John grabbed it putting it out with his foot and grabbing Noel's arm.

"You've done some bad things before Noel but this is the worst, I mean we have a three year old living here and what impression are you giving her?" John said pushing Noel into a hardwood chair in the kitchen and Ginger and him took another chair.

"She's a drunk too John and that scares me more than anything, because you were one when we met and I didn't like the way you acted drunk plus she's only 12 and doesn't need to be thinking about doing any adult stuff like drugs and beer yet".

John was livid to hear his daughter drank so he took the packs of beer and dumped every one of them down the drain with a stout on his face.

"I should be making you drink every can that you hid from us but then you'd become a drunk and I'm not having that either" Ginger said to a lightly snoring Noel.

John angrily pushed his chair back making it hit the wall as Ginger winced and Noel yawned and slowly lifted her head.

"All right two questions one who's your pusher?, and two where are you getting the beer from young lady?" John asked trying hard to keep his voice calm but it wasn't working out very well.

"I have no idea what a pusher is, as for the answer for the next question that's for me to know and you to find out" Noel sleepily said as Ginger and John both were solemn faced and anger flooded their cheeks.

"Ginge check her wallet because she's bound to have a fake ID, and a pusher my drug addicted daughter is a dealer, and since you aren't talking we're going to call every one of your friends parents until one of them crack".

"Fine it's Edward Evans he's a 9th grader and he promised to get me the pot and beer if I helped him get a date with Heather, now Heather doesn't want to date him and I threatened to tell the principal about his little operation so he sells me weed and beer and I keep my mouth shut".

"Good Because your mom and I are going to give this Edward Evans and his family a call and then you're going to clean this house top to bottom including Heather, Lucas, and Karen's room, and after that we'll talk punishment because you can't even fathom how much trouble you've gotten into this time".

Noel snored lightly again as Ginger pushed Noel's chair back and tipped it making her fall to the floor with a thud and Noel winced in pain slowly standing up and looking angrily at her parents.

"Aww John looks like our little Noel's high is wearing off and so soon too, if she was smart she would have done it in small doses like I did when I was a teenager and not a 12 year old girl" Ginger said picking up her cell and dialing Edward Evans' phone number knowing the family well.

"Macie hey girl it's Ginger, yea I know we need to find some hang out time unfortunately I'm calling today because my daughter and your son are in the biggest trouble I can think of and I need you to be sitting down".

John heard chattering on the other end and Noel gulped as to her it sounded like yelling and she could have sworn she heard kill and him in the same sentence.

"Yes I could kill her too, but then who's going to clean house when we go out for a girl's night with Dodie tonight?, you've got to start thinking logically here Mrs. PHD in Psychology".

A laugh was heard on the other end as Ginger giggled too and then came the moment where Macie asked what her son did and Ginger swallowed trying to find the right words for Edward's situation.

"Mace do you know what a pusher is?, because if not it's a drug supplier and Edward's been selling weed and alcohol to Noel, but he's not the only one to blame because Noel did the stuff, she bought it, and she never told on him".

Macie was heard screaming Edward's name and Noel winced not liking the hiss in the school psychologist voice one bit.

"Ginger tell Macie to bring Josh over too I mean he's my brother after all and I would really like to see him" John said as Ginger nodded and Macie said she heard him.

"Boy you better have a good explanation for selling a 12 year old weed and alcohol, and I'm not falling for that stop psychologizing you crap either because it's not going to fly this time!" Macie screamed as Noel whispered oh no under her breath.

Ginger smirked at Noel in a I got you where I want you kind of way as Noel just covered her eyes in shame.

"Mom she threatened to tell on me if I didn't sell it to her, I mean what was I supposed to do deny a potential buyer" A boys voice said and the boy sounded on the verge of tears.

"Crying won't work for you this time young man, I want all of your product and I want it now Mister" Macie said as the boy stopped pretending to cry.

"She said she'd get me a date with Heather if I helped her, and have you seen Heather lately?, she is H-O-T hot and then come to find she has no interest in me and I'm stuck selling drugs to a 12 year old backstabber" Edward said as Ginger just angrily looked at Noel.

"Thanks Mace I can take it from here, just be sure your son knows that both of my daughters are not to be on his radar anymore until he cleans up his act" Ginger said and Macie made plans to meet Ginger with Dodie before she hung up with her.

"And you young lady are not a pimp by any means and you will not pimp your sister out for drugs and alcohol ever again, you just better straighten up and fly straight or so help me God you are going to have one boring life" John said as Karen skipped into the kitchen hearing the growl in John's voice as her cue".

"So peoples what's got your frown's well frownier?, I love making words up better than anybody else, so why so glum chums?" Karen asked gliding to the refrigerator to look for a snack.

"You wouldn't understand youngster, this is adult conversation and little kids don't apply this time" Noel said a sneer on her face for telling the littlest Foutley off.

"I think it has something to do with the weird smell in your room and pimping Heather out whatever the heck that means, plus you have daddy blowing his top so it definitely can't be good".

Ginger saw Karen make for some chocolate cake and she swatted her hand away shaking her head no and Karen giggled liking the feel of the swat on her hand.

"I'm getting ready to make dinner so no cake until after dinner, then you and I have got to go clothes shopping because it's about that time sweetie" Ginger said as Karen sat at the table patiently awaiting dinner.

"Now young lady you have a whole house to clean by yourself, then after that your mom and I will talk more about your punishment" John said as Karen reached down petting Pixie the sheepdogs ears as he lapped her hand and she giggled at her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Carrie, I mean do you know how many germs could be in Pixie's mouth?, she's a walking, talking, germ infester and that tongue of hers holds the most germs".

"Yea but it tickles when she licks me, plus it's a sign of love from my favorite puppy, I mean why can't she kiss me?" Karen asked gently rubbing Pixie's ears as she barked happily and rested her head on Karen's knees.

"See she loves me and she wants to show it by giving me kisses and it doesn't bother me at all so why does it bother you?".

"Because she uses her tongue as toilet paper and that's just disgusting Kare, you should sanitize those germ infested hands like now" Ginger said throwing eggs on one plate, bread crumbs on another, and leaving an empty plate for the chicken cutlets she was making.

"All right I'll go wash my hands mama, then Pixie and I have a date with a brush, a hair drier, and a bath because she could really use one".

Ginger grinned seeing a lot of herself in Karen as she stood on tiptoes and washed her hands watching as the suds went down the drain giggling as she grabbed Pixie's leash and led her upstairs for her bath.

"I don't see any cleaning going on Noel, and you better start because you don't even want to know what's going to happen next" Ginger said as Heather kissed Ginger and John on the cheek and ran off with Hope to start their sleepover.

Noel moaned shuffling across the kitchen and a sudsy Pixie howled and shook herself off all over the kitchen tiles as Ginger smirked knowing it wasn't her problem anymore.

"Well looks like Pixie just wants to help make matters worse huh Noel, start by cleaning the suds from the tile floor and drying up the water all over the floor, then you can mop up the muddy paw prints our little Pixie has made".

Noel grumbled Stupid Dog and Stupid Karen under her breath grabbing a mop and trying to dry the floor hoping the suds would disappear this way but Ginger smirked knowing differently.

"It's going to be hard to clean suds with a mop Noel, you can use your hands, a towel, or your shirt if you like" Ginger said not being able to control her giggles anymore.

"Ha, ha, ha you must be getting a kick out of this huh mother?, why not have your stupid youngest daughter come down here and clean up after Pixie, since it was her idea to give Pixie a bath in the first place?".

Pixie shook herself off again all over Noel and John and Ginger were in uproars and Noel didn't see the humor in the situation.

"Pixie you naughty puppy I can't take my eyes off of you for two seconds sweetie, now march your tail back upstairs and get in the bubble bath made especially for you" Karen said with an angry stout on her face pointing upstairs and Pixie ran off leaving suds everywhere.

"Well it's not my problem so it looks like Noel the housekeeper has another mess to clean up, and quick because if those suds aren't cleaned when dinner is ready then you're going to be cleaning until they're cleaned without dinner".

Noel flipped Ginger the bird which made her gasp as her potential felon of a daughter started scooping suds with a towel and dumping them into the sink.

Well that's it for now and I apologize for the wait but I do have other ff's to write so what I'm doing now is going back and writing my ff's in order of the way Fanfiction put them in the My stories tab ans I hope everyone like the new chap so please read and reply.


	5. Hope's Vengance

After Noel was done cleaning the whole house Ginger was just finishing dinner with Lucas setting the table with much help from Karen.

"So Lou when am I getting my pony? I mean it's got to be soon seeing I need to practice riding before I go for my riding lessons" Karen said setting forks on the side of each plate.

"Kare I wish I could get you a pony I really do, but mommy and daddy will tell you the same that there's no room here for a pony they need a stable to sleep in" Lucas said with Karen giggling at him.

"I was just kidding Luke, I know a pony can't live here but with my riding lessons comes a pony of my very own that I'm going to name Copper".

"It's nice to see Noel's bad attitude didn't wear off on all the siblings in the house Lou, one way or another Noel's going to see her bad attitude is nothing but a curse" Ginger said setting a plate of chicken, a plate of corn on the cob, and a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

John was on his cell phone when he reached the table and Ginger had a stern look on her face seeing him breaking his own rule.

"Mike I have to go dinner time is family time but maybe we can play phone tag tomorrow buddy" John said hanging up as Ginger reached her hand out for his phone.

"All right I know no phone means no phone but this is ridiculous Ginger, I mean that was a business call with none other than Mike Santiago the CEO of the company, and if you want Karen to have riding lessons then I have to put my nose to the grind".

"I don't know what you're complaining about John it was your rule in the first place remember? We were all seated around the kitchen table for a family meeting to make rules for the new house and you said no cells including ours at the breakfast, lunch, or dinner table".

"I understand that, I just thought we could make one exception because I have a very important meeting Monday that I'm far from prepared for" John said as Karen sat next to him.

"If it'll make you feel better dada I'll quit talking about riding lessons, I don't even need them that much, I just thought it would be fun to try before I died" Karen said staring hungrily at the rolls in front of her.

"Care Bear it's not just the riding lessons we have to pay for, we have a mortgage, the phone bill, electricity, heat, water, cable, the food budget, and of course there's the riding lessons which you won't be giving up but it was a nice thought".

"And why the sudden before you die talk Karen? I mean you're only four there's at least ninety years to think about before you die" Ginger said ruffling Karen's hair.

"Noel told me to get my affairs in order because once she was done cleaning she was going to strangle me, and I don't know much but isn't get your affairs in order code for I'm going to kill you?" Karen said with Noel trudging into the kitchen and throwing herself into the nearest chair.

"All right I know you didn't tell Karen to get her affairs in order right? I mean if you were going to kill her you would have done it by now" John said as Noel shrugged staring at all the food.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, but so what if I did? I mean it's not like the little runts going to take me seriously" Noel said reaching for the chicken and a slap by Ginger on her hand met her.

"Getting the munchies are we? Well you're going to be served last due to the behavior you're exhibiting lately young lady" Ginger said passing the food around as everybody hungrily grabbed at it.

"All right Noel looks like you're up middle child, and maybe next time you'll think before beating people up, drinking, and smoking pot".

Noel grabbed the rest of the food and attacked it with everybody else just staring at her wondering how she could eat food so fast.

"All right I'm not an animal in a zoo so stop staring you lookie loos, I mean geez don't you guys have anything better to do?" Noel asked her mouth full of chicken.

"I wasn't staring on purpose I was just wondering how a human can eat like a T rex devouring a tiny dinosaur" Karen said going back to eating her food.

"Yea I mean there's a reason the dinosaurs are extinct Noel, they didn't chew their food and they choked to death" Lucas said as Karen stifled a giggle her mouth full of lemonade.

"Very funny Lucas you're a riot, but if you smoked as much pot as I have then you'd be eating like a T rex too, but then again the golden boy would never smoke a joint if you paid him".

"Well maybe if you didn't smoke a pound or more of pot you wouldn't be so hungry Noel, I mean you had to know the side effects to smoking pot before you did it" Lucas said looking at Noel's clean plate.

"Man Noel you must have really been hungry girl, I mean even Pixie leaves a bit of crumbs in her bowl to show she ate it all" Karen said scooping up more potatoes.

"And FYI the dinosaurs didn't die from choking to death they died because a meteor shot down to Earth and destroyed every last one of them".

"Noel can you please pass the chicken or what's left of it seeing you devoured half of it by yourself?" John asked as Noel held her mouth and ran for the bathroom puking what food she just ate as Karen made a disgusted face.

"I suddenly lost my appetite mama, may I be excused and quick before I barf next?" Karen asked running off before Ginger could answer.

"I don't care how much she throws up because this is the best dinner we've had in the longest time and I'm not going to let her ruin it by getting what she so rightfully earned by acting stupid" Lucas said piling more chicken on his plate then passing it around.

"You know Lou you're going to make a great father someday buddy, now how about you talk about how Future Students Of America President and you are doing" Ginger said gnawing apart another piece of chicken.

"Well Future Students Of America President and I have hit rock bottom, she broke things off with me because Noel and Heather told her that if she didn't she'd have to answer to them and Natalie may look tough but she's not".

"I'm sorry Luke and I'm sure Noel and Heather are too, if you want I could call Hope's parents and make Heather come home".

"No worries mom I'm too young for all the dances Natalie wanted me to go to, as for her Summer Bash well let's just say I'm uninvited and that's fine by me".

Ginger's smile had a prideful look for Lucas because she knew that he was never going to change who he was for anyone.

At Hopes house we see all the girls in Hope's living room sitting around pizza boxes and cans of soda giggling.

"All right Heather Truth Dare or Triple Dare? And you need to pick Triple Dare at least once in the game or you'll be issued one after" Hope said as all the girl's giggled.

"All right Truth Hope ask me anything and I'll answer it, and I mean anything in the world so no holding back" Heather said as Hope grinned and looked her in the eyes.

"Is it true that you think your tomboy sister is annoying, mean, and stupid at times? I mean she's not exactly ladylike very much is she?"

"Of course I think Noel is annoying, mean, stupid at times, and very unladylike, If it wasn't for her I never would have been in Mrs. Grippling's office as much as I was this year.

"All right Heather your next you get to pick anyone you want and ask them Truth Dare or Triple Dare and then the person either answers the question you ask or do the dares set upon them".

Noel spied a girl in red hair with pigtails, freckles on her nose and a stout as an easy target in this game.

"You Pigtails Truth Dare or Triple Dare and you need to pick Triple Dare at least once in the game or you'll be issued one after".

"All right the names Julie for one and for two I'm not playing this dumb game or any other dumb game this retard has set up for tonight because I'm not here because I want to be I'm here to avoid detention with Mrs. Grippling just like you" The red head said as everyone gasped hearing the R word.

"Fine be a party pooper if you want but FYI we're going to have problems later because nobody and I mean nobody talks to my friends like that".

All the girls screamed yea in unison and Julie wished she had never called Hope a retard as the party guests advanced her.

"Oh Please the retard knows that nobody's here to have fun, we're all here to avoid getting into trouble with her mama and daddy who own our school".

Hope grabbed Julie's arms with Heather smirking at Julie pinned against the wall never seeing the fighting side of Hope before.

"Now my BFF Heather asked you a question Truth Dare or Triple Dare?, and you better pick one soon or I'll chose for you seeing this is my party and nobody leaves without doing a Triple Dare winkity, wink, wink" Hope said with Julie struggling trying to escape her grip.

"Fine Triple Dare just let me go you stupid retard, I mean how bad could a dare by a retard be anyways?" Julie asked as Heather slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on it.

"Heather go get the Triple Dare hat and quick because the sooner she gets her torture the better this party will be".

Heather dashed to the kitchen and found an All American hat then she dashed off to the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Masterson following her.

"Good see that's what I need in a friend someone who's there when I need them and will get me what I ask, when I deserve it of course now let's find your name".

Heather rummaged through the hat until she found Julie's name written in red ink because it reminded Hope of her hair.

"Heather go get the Triple Dare torture for Julie please, it's in the fridge and it's labeled Julie, and I'm sorry for asking so much of you tonight but it's a big help if that means anything" Hope said as Heather smiled and saluted Hope.

"See everyone at this party was mean to me at one point or another in my life and it's the Triple Dare that I'm using to get even with all of you".

Heather opened the fridge and saw a cup with Julie's nametag under it as she sniffed it and made a disgusted face knowing all too well what this was.

"Here's the Triple Dare Torture you asked for Hope, and Julie good luck because this is fourth grade all over again".

Hope sniffed the cup and then held it away from her nose as all the girl's including Julie gagged from the smell.

"Your Triple Dare Torture is drinking expired milk left in the sun to bake, you made me drink it when we were in fourth grade and Mrs. Simms caught you cheating on our spelling test".

The girls backed away knowing that sooner or later Julie was going to barf from the taste of the expired milk.

"I like you did way back then expect every clump and liquid to be gone because if not you don't leave" Hope said handing Julie the cup and she coughed because of the bad smell in the cup.

"My advice drink it quick and the bathroom's right across from you because you'll definitely need it after drinking rancid milk believe that much".

Julie chugged the milk down and got green in the face dashing for the bathroom and throwing up as the rest of the girls except Heather had a fearful look on their face.

"Bye Julie so glad you could make it fourth grade bully, maybe next time it'll be under better circumstances".

Julie dashed out of the Masterson mansion with Hope walking towards the other girls hat in hand and a smirk on her face.

"All right Gretch Truth Dare or Triple Dare? And of course we all know you want to leave you need to do the Triple Dare".

"But I never did anything to you Hope sweetie, I mean we've been friends since Pre K and I fought against all the kids who made fun of you" Gretchen Saunders said as Hope smirked waving the hat in her face.

"As I said everybody's here because they hurt me in one way or another, you will only know what you did to me if you say Triple Dare" Hope said with Gretchen gulping knowing what she did to Hope.

"Hope you don't have to do this girl, Heather Foutley should be getting tortured too I mean her sister and her beat you down".

"Heather has proven herself worthy of my friendship by helping me out a lot tonight, writing a very sufficient two page apology, and cutting the strings her sister Noel had her on".

"But that doesn't make what she did right Hope, I mean you looked pretty bad after that fight, and Heather and Noel just laughed at you" Gretchen said her whole body shivering with fear.

"Oh and I suppose talking behind my back, spreading rumors about me, pretending to be my friend, and turning your back on me was right?" Hope asked ripping Heather's name out of the hat and throwing it in the air like confetti.

"Fine Triple Dare and I hope you have a good one because it's going to take a lot for a person like you to make a person like me cry".

Hope pulled Gretchen's name out of the hat and Gretchen saw a black composition book with the word Slam written on it in purple glitter.

"Everyone this is Gretchen's Slam Book, and in it you'll find what she's said about every one of you including some people who aren't here tonight but no worries this will be blogged on the school's website tonight".

The girls all gasped as they read what Gretchen was saying about them and when the book came back to Hope Gretchen had tears in her eyes.

"I wrote that in confidence and nobody was supposed to read it, Hope you and I are so not friends anymore" Gretchen moaned running from the house as Hope walked up to a blonde ponytailed girl next.

"Suzy Truth Dare or Triple Dare and I found if you get the Triple Dare done quickly you can still keep your dignity" Hope said writing the pages of Gretchen's Slam Book on the School's Website.

"Hope this is ridiculous you can't punish us for punishing you when we were kids, it's not right and I think everyone here can agree with me on that" Suzy Jenkins said with the other girls excluding Heather nodding.

"If you refuse the Triple Dare I'll rearrange anybody's face who does, I mean geez what did you think she was going to do with all her penned up aggression?".

Suzy's hands reached for the hat as Hope held it out of her reach knowing all too well that Suzy couldn't be trusted with anything this big.

"And Suzy's Triple Dare is to stay locked up in a dark closet for a full 10 minutes just like she did to me on her seventh birthday party and I cried and pleaded to be let out because of my fear of the dark back in those days".

"Wait you can't lock me in a closet for 10 minutes I'm claustrophobic and I'll faint if I'm even in there for 1 minute" Suzy said as Hope opened the closet and Suzy got pushed in by Heather.

"If you survive 10 minutes you can go home and whimpering will get you nowhere Suzy, I was so traumatized by the closet that I had to sleep with a nightlight for a full 2 years before I could trust the dark again".

"Please let me out Heather, I mean we used to be friends and you know how enclosed spaces scare me, I can't even stand being in the elevator at the mall, I need to take the stairs".

Heather losing all hope for Suzy locked the closet as Hope approached the last girl of the Triple Dare Challenge who squealed in fear with Hope grinning.

"Becky Chalmers what to do with you? I mean you were Gretchen's shadow and convinced her that hanging with me was poor on the coolness scale, anywho your name was hard to choose a torture for because there were so many things to choose from" Hope said as Suzy banged on the closet door.

"It's only been 2 minutes Suzy you have 8 more to go, and FYI the dark plays tricks on you, so just remember that while you're in there".

Heather snatched Becky's name from the hat as Hope and Heather both sneered and Becky gulped knowing she wasn't going to like it.

"As I said very hard for me to find one for you Becky, but lucky for you I had Heather here to help me and she made me see there was one torture above all the rest that I didn't deserve, can you guess what it is?"

Becky shook her head no as Heather pulled out clippers and scissors and Hope had a spray bottle and a comb.

"We're going to play hairdresser just like you played with me in 5th grade and you chopped all my hair off and made everyone laugh at me" Hope said as Becky made to leave but Heather held her down and Hope positioned the scissors over Becky's ponytail first.

"Wow that ponytail looks like it takes a lot of maintenance, snip oops looks like my fingers slipped and cut your ponytail off, oh well it'll grow back now let's work on your bangs next".

Hope buzzed the clippers over Becky's bangs and her eyebrows joined the bangs on the floor with Heather cackling at how ugly Becky now looked without her hair.

"Please can I come out it feels like the walls are closing in on me Hope, I never should have locked you in the dark and I'll never do anything to you again!" Suzy screamed with Hope looking at her watch.

"6 minutes down and 4 to go, you should have thought about not locking me in the dark the I don't know the day you did it" Hope said buzzing more of Becky's hair off.

"I had no idea that Heather Foutley would turn on me and the rest of the girls that did things to you Hope, if you like I could tell you Heather's worst fear".

"Enough bellyaching and take your 4 more minutes like a woman or I'll reset the watch and you'll need to stay in there 10 minutes longer" Hope said as Suzy screamed like a person from a horror movie with Heather beaming.

"Hope I had no idea you could be so devious girl, I mean in one night you took the popular clique apart and saw what made them tick" Heather said as Hope shaved the rest of Becky's hair off and pointed to the door.

"Away with you Heather and I have a BFF sleepover to start and a closet torture to finish, and FYI your hair will never be the same again at least mine wasn't for the longest time, it grew in clumps and I had to brush it a million times a day to make it grow smooth again".

Becky bawled running from the house as the watch on Heather's wrist beeped and she opened the door to a hyperventilating Suzy.

"Well what do you know looks like you lasted 10 minutes now away with you because my BFF Heather Foutley and I have a sleepover with little or no sleeping to have" Hope said shoving Suzy out of the house and slamming the front door.

"Come on Heather I'll show you where to put your things, then we can do damage control on the fight we had before we became friends and eat junk to a Twilight movie marathon in the movie room".

Hope led Heather to her room where a puppy and a kitten dashed out to greet her.

"This is Max And Ruby and yes I know it's a kid's show but you have to love the little kid in you sometime right?"

"I think their cute Hope, so where did you get them and where can I get one?" Heather asked scratching behind Max the puppy's ears.

"Max sort of fell into our laps, see he was on the football field one day at school which is conveniently where I've taken to eating my lunch and up Max trotted his tongue hanging out and stealing half my sandwich in the process".

"So after the lunch thing it became a ritual of me sitting at the bleachers eating my lunch and feeding Max another sandwich I made my mom make me every day" Hope said giggling as Max laid on his back as she rubbed his stomach and his paw danced a mile a minute.

"So after much begging and a little pleading my mom and dad said I could keep Max on two conditions, A I become responsible for him and B I find Max a playmate and in walked Ruby from a rescue mission not far from here".

"Cool so again let me apologize for the fight Hope because I saw what you can do and I don't want it at all, I mean did you see how fast the popular girls ran when you got revenge?" Heather asked as Hope looked her dead in the eyes and grinned.

"You're fine Heather I'm not going to do anything to hurt you because you apologized, just tell the puppet master to watch her back because I'm coming for her next".

"Hope I really like that idea so let me help you by doing whatever I can to get you and Noel on the same path, I could lead her to you just like I did with the popular kids".

"I think I would really like that seeing you and Noel are sisters and she no matter how mad at you she is trusts you and the popular clique are probably going to recruit her now" Hope said grabbing the Twilight movies and leading Heather to the movie room where a screen and recliners met her.

"We have a popcorn machine and a candy counter too, my parents made this room because they know how much I love going to the movies, I mean besides school, homework, and teachers movies help me relax".

Heather chose a middle seat and Hope sat next to her the both of them eating their weight in candy, popcorn, and Coke giggling because they were both glad that they finally had friends they could trust with anything.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll write more


	6. The Indoor Picnic

The next morning Karen was found smiling in her own bed slowly opening her eyes to find Pixie licking her face her tail wagging a mile a minute.

"We did it girl we survived the whole night in my room and you didn't even howl once" Karen said hopping from her bed as Pixie followed her downstairs to find John on the couch watching TV, Lucas doing homework, Noel sitting at a table by herself a stout on her face, and Ginger on the phone.

"Morning everyone and I would like to announce that Pixie and I survived our first night in my room during the loudest thunderstorm ever".

"Good for you sweetie I know how hard it is for you not to run and get in our bed. No mom not you I was talking to Karen who has taken giant steps sleeping in her own room last night" Ginger said as Noel moaned staring out at the sunlit yard.

"I don't want to hear it Noel you brought this upon yourself for the actions you've exhibited in the past couple days" John said as Karen slid next to him on the couch snuggling next to him.

"So daddy what are we doing today? Because I was thinking maybe we could go to the park as a family and have a picnic" Karen said as Noel jumped up and grabbed Karen's jacket holding it out to her.

"Sorry sweetie but Noel doesn't deserve to go out anywhere today. She's been very bad and it's about time your mom and I showed her we mean business".

"It's fine let's have an indoor picnic I mean it could be fun like when we went indoor camping because a thunderstorm got us rained in" Karen said spreading a blanket in the middle of a section of the hardwood floor giggling as Pixie sat in the middle of the blanket sniffing around the room.

"Well aren't you just full of imagination and I would love to join you for your indoor picnic sweetie. I'll make sandwiches and lemonade and I'm sure daddy will make cheesecake your favorite" Ginger said pulling out a picnic basket and a pitcher.

"I'm going to start on the cheesecake and Heather called saying she was on her way home. So maybe she can join us for our indoor picnic also" John said as Noel grumbled great under her breath hating that Karen had an imagination and they were now having an indoor instead of outdoor picnic.

"He, he come on Pixie let's go find you some treats and your food bowl and water dish so you can join our indoor picnic".

The front door opened and Heather walked in seeing Karen set up for the picnic and she beamed having a new found love for Karen and her imagination.

"Hey Kare so what's going on an indoor picnic? If so I'll go get some cookies and ice cream if you like and FYI I think Karenish is the language of speaking today" Heather said walking into the kitchen and Noel whispered oh no under her breath.

"Yeh Leon s'tahw pu I neam yhw era uoy os ynworf yadot?" Karen asked talking backwards or Karenish as Ginger deemed it and Karen knew it drove Noel crazy.

"Shut it backwards talker you know I hate when you do it. I mean talk normal and get your head out of the clouds for two seconds you little brat" Noel said her voice matching her stout.

"Em on tarb em tsuj gnyrt ot ekam ruoy efil erom nuf Leon. I neam tsuj yrt ot ees efil hguorht ym seye dna ll'uoy ees yhw I klat ckab sdraw ot yonna uoy".

Noel sighed angrily and walked away knowing it was the best way to shut Karen up when she was speaking Karenish.

"You- are- so- dead- Heather- Louise- Foutley- It's- your- fault- she's- out- there- talking- backwards- and- annoying- me- to- no- end".

"Well we'd be able to have an outdoor picnic if someone didn't take it upon themselves to smoke pot and drink beer" Heather said placing a cookie sheet in the oven as Karen walked in her nose sniffing and she licked her lips.

"I'm not talking backwards I have no idea what Noel is saying. I think she needs her hearing checked because it's not like I'm speaking Ferb Latin or something like that".

"You little instigator you were just out there having a full conversation with me in Karenish as mom so loves to call it" Noel said anger flooding in her voice.

"So not I ditched Karenish when mama and dada said that if I continued speaking it I'd be grounded for my whole life" Karen said sitting on a stool watching John make his cheesecake.

"I have to admit that she hasn't spoken Karenish since she was two and threatened with a whole life of grounding" Ginger said ruffling Karen's hair and joining her at the counter.

"You weren't out there three minutes ago mother because she was fluent in Karenish and you would have grounded her right then and there".

"Nuh uh I've forgotten Karenish to tell you the truth but if you'd like me to get the book of phrases mommy wrote down when she thought Karenish was cute I can".

"Ugh I hate you to no end Karen I mean why would I scare you all the time?, Ignore you when you're around?, and last but not least curse your name on any given day?" Noel asked as Karen's eyes watered up and she ran from the kitchen crying.

"Well looks like our pot smoking, beer guzzling, innocent girl beating daughter has went to a new low. She's an imaginer at heart Noel why don't you stop and think about how you were at her age?" Ginger asked running off to console Karen with Heather shoving Noel and following Ginger.

"Hey I was just trying to get the four year olds head out of the clouds and show her that **INDOOR PICNICS CEASE TO EXIST!**"

"You know when you were Karen's age you had an imagination too Noel. Problem is you grew up way too fast and your imagination has shut the door on you and locked it" John said continuing making his cheesecake.

"Oh please I was forced to grow up too fast when Karen was born so I could get an eyebrow raised in my direction" Noel said hating Karen even more for coming up with the indoor picnic idea.

"Why does she have to be such a crybaby all the time? I mean I wasn't as whiny, needy, or scared of everything as she is when I was her age".

"Sure you were but you were so young that as you grew you trained your mind to get rid of everything that scared you, made you needy, or whiny. Just ask Heather she roomed with you she knows how whiny, needy, and scared of everything you were".

"Whatever all's I'm saying is that Karen needs to get her head out of the clouds and quick if she wants to go to Masterson Prep. If she doesn't get her head out of the clouds she's going to be eaten alive" Noel said walking out of the kitchen to see how much damage she caused to Karen.

In Karen's room we see Pixie on her bed licking the crying lump of cover's that was Karen as Ginger and Heather tried their best to make Karen happy again.

"You know she didn't mean what she said Karen I mean Noel was just being Noel mean, nasty, and a smart alleck" Ginger said hugging Karen and making a disgusted face due to Pixie's slobber all over Karen's blanket.

"Eww dog slobber here Heather you try I'm going to make an ice cream sundae and get a soda which I know is my little FIFI's favorite snack".

Ginger stormed from the room and found Noel gently climbing the stairs scared that her true feelings for Karen may come out if she walked into Karen's room.

"You know Noel Angel Foutley I have got her through a lot of crying fits but this particular one shows no sign of stopping soon and it all could have been avoided if you would have just chose your words more carefully".

"Mother just shut it all right I'm on my way to fix it so spare me the after school special speech" Noel said slowly making her way to Karen's room.

"Any slower and it'll be next year by the time you get there. I don't know what you're so scared of anyways I mean she's just a four year old like any other four year old in the world".

"I'm scared that she'll see through my feelings for her ok? I mean I don't hate her but it's required that I hate her like you hated Uncle Carl when you two were growing up I'm sure".

"Noel that is the first time in a long time that I heard you say that you were scared of something sweetie. Truthfully your uncle and I were like cats and dogs growing up but I never completely shut him out like you're doing with Heather and Karen".

"Yea well I don't see them playing the welcoming committee either. I mean Heather and I were inseperable last week and today she's chummy with Hope Masterson the Princess of Masterson Academy" Noel said following Ginger into the kitchen to help with the sundae.

"I just wish I could put myself in Karen's shoes but I was so small and young at the time that I forgot all the things that make Karen so great".

"Of course you forgot because you were busy fighting for your dad's and my attention when Karen was born. You grew up to fast because you thought you needed to and that's not true" Ginger said scooping vanilla ice cream into a bowl.

"Mom we need to hurry the ice cream up because she's tugging at my heart strings and it's all Noel's fault for the things she said to Karen" Heather said mascara stains around the rims of her eyes.

"I'll go talk to her seeing that I think she just needs a big sis to little sis talk and she can't tug at my heart strings like she does to you and mom" Noel said climbing the stairs still scared of what Karen might see inside of her but she knew that it was either now or never.

Noel walked into Karen's room to see Pixie still licking the lump under the blanket that was bawling her eyes out.

"Beat it doggie I have sister to sister bonding to do and I don't need small, furry, and slobbery on my tail".

Pixie growled at Noel and ran out leaving her with Karen whose blue eyes were the only things poking out from under the blankets.

"All right Karen I admit what I said back there was a bad choice of words but I didn't mean any of them" Noel said crawling under the blankets with Karen.

"Yea- well- if- you- didn't- mean- them- then- why- would- you- say- them- to- me? And- why- do- the- words- make- me- feel- so- bad?" Karen asked in between sobs.

"Because A I'm a teensy tiny miniscule jealous of you because you're the youngest. And B words hurt and I should have thought about that before I said what I did".

Karen snuggled close to Noel and stopped crying her red hair sticking all over her face and she swiped it away thinly smiling and kissing Noel's cheek.

"You know that whole Karenish language is pretty cool Kare. I think I had a language when I was a kid both Heather and I did because we were twins and usually finished each other's sentence's" Noel said slowly taking the blanket off of her and Karen to find Ginger and Heather smiling down at them.

"Ice cream sundaes ladies and Noel I think what you told me in the hall would be really nice to say to Karen right about now?" Ginger said as Noel smiled and looked down at Karen.

"Karen I want you to know that I love you and I always will no matter what words I say to you. I mean you're my little sister and I will always protect you because I have been since you were born".

"Aww I love you too Noel because you're older than me and I'm sure there are things you can teach me at being four years old" Karen said kissing Noel and Heather and then stood up brushing her hair and grabbing Pixie's leash.

"So let's have the best indoor picnic we can. Then we can rent videos and have a girl's night while daddy and Lucas go wherever it is they go when we have a girl's night".

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that Kare sorry baby. I already promised daddy that him and I could have a night to ourselves tonight" Ginger said as Karen hugged Noel and Heather smiling at them.

"So how's about it girl's we can still have a girls night just the three of us with Lucas in his room or wherever he wants to be".

"Hey I have no problem with that and I'm sure Noel and her newfound love for us would love to be there too" Heather said as Ginger smiled down at her three girls and led them downstairs for the indoor picnic.

"Hey Luke I want to warn you that the girl's and I are having a girl's night tonight so you can stay here if you like or you could sleep somewhere else" Karen said giggling as Pixie pulled the picnic blanket around the hallway.

"Pixie you naughty puppy get over here and bring the picnic blanket with you girl. I know I was sad like a decade ago but I'm back to my happy self and that gives you no right to be naughty".

As if Karen was her master Pixie ran back to the middle of the living room and dropped the now damp picnic blanket in front of her.

"I wish Pixie was like that when I told her to do something Kare. I mean it takes a million times of me telling her to sit before she actually does it" Ginger said as Pixie heard sit and did it.

"Ok now she's just showing off but at least she's giving attention to the person who named her after Pixie Hollow".

Pixie crawled up to Karen and laid her head on Karen's kneecap licking her lips and staring at the now finished cheesecake of John's.

"No Pixie you stay and don't you dare eat that cake because if you do you'll be very naughty and I'll make you sleep outside in your doghouse" Karen said pointing to a pathetic looking doghouse.

Pixie whined but stayed where she was as her food and water dish were pushed to her and her face launched into the food bowl with the Foutley family laughing.

"I guess that's Pixie telling us to let the Foutley indoor picnic begin. Either that or she's really impatient and just needs to eat something" Ginger said still giggling and passing out sandwiches and bottles of soda and condiments to everybody.

"MMMMMMMM I can't wait to eat mama's Italian Grinders because she really takes her time and makes eat bite better than the last".

"Yea in fact that was one of the reasons I started dating her. Your mom worked at this pizzeria to pay her way through school and I became their best customer ever Friday after 5 was half off for College Students" John said as Ginger giggled loving this story.

"Of course I had a blue streak in my hair back then and your dad never introduced himself personally. He called himself The Boy I Sat Behind In English Lit".

"Cool can I get a blue streak in my hair mom? I mean if you did it, and Noel has pink hair, then my red hair with a blue streak should be fine right?" Heather asked her mind working overdrive in what she would look like with a blue streak in her hair.

"Sure I mean I'm all about individuality Heather sweetie. That's what the blue streak was for to show my individuality off to others".

"She changed it after College when your Grandma hit the roof and forced her to either change it or move out of her house".

"She was more used to me having just red hair no blue streaks or feathers which I also took to wearing in my hair in College".

"So anyway I went to the pizzeria one night and spent the whole time staring at your mom who noticed me staring but was too proud to say anything" John said as Ginger giggled and smacked him.

"Tell the story right John. I did notice and I walked to his table, sat down, and asked if he was having a staring contest with me? Which to that he replied in macho style well maybe I am and maybe I aint and this word got to me because I was A English major and aint isn't a word" Ginger said kissing John.

"So we talked awhile but she still never got my name I made her work for that. It took her all of two seconds to get it and from then on we were inseperable".

"Yea we had some wild times in College like our first date where my gothic, Emo, I Hate The Whole World roommate ruined Titanic for us".

"Sure beats our second date The Inferno. I wanted to spend some time alone with your mother in my dorm and to set the mood I lit some vanilla bean candles much to your mother's complaints".

"Lesson kids when mom says don't do something we don't do it and your father learned that the hard way. See I told him not to set the candles on fire because of the billowing curtains in the room and I knew without a shadow of a doubt they were a fire hazard".

"So I start kissing your mother hoping to silence her complaints and that worked for the time being. We lied in my bed about to do the deed as they call it for little girl ears and all of a sudden I smell smoke and so did the smoke detector".

"So I sighed and told him I told you so which in that case called for it. I knew we were in trouble because what started as a small fire spread and I screamed for help while your father kept repeating relax baby I got this" Ginger said as all the kids laughed and John even stifled a giggle.

"So Chief Kilgallen then the boss of our floor ran up to the door and chopped it down with an axe ushering us out and spraying a fire extinguisher on the fire and your mom went from being her enemy to being her friend" John said finishing the story as Ginger snuggled up to him taking a bite of his sandwich.

"MMM I definitely made this one better than mine wanna share? If not I'm snagging this one and you can have mine".

John broke his sandwich in half as Ginger did the same to hers and they each gave each other a half of the others sandwich.

"The day we met still remains a secret to all of you kids. I don't know how your dad was able to keep it a secret from everyone.

"Excuse me but I-I-I-I want a soda so I'll be back. Does anybody else want anything while I'm up? Lucas asked dashing off as Ginger gently held up a bottle of Coke with Lucas's name literally on it.

"I think I'm just going to see what our genius son is up to Jonny. You stay here and watch the girls and Pixie" Ginger said smiling a sly smile and walking into the kitchen.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? On the one hand dad tells me something but on the other mom's playing it off like she already knows".

"Hey Luke so how about we sit and chat about what dad told you and what mom's playing off like she already knows".

"Ahh mom don't sneak up on me like that. I mean are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lucas asked holding his neck trying to slow his heartbeat down.

"So again I say let's chit chat because I know you know something and your dad was the one who told you something" Ginger said leading Lucas to the counter.

"You'll never get it out of me I promised Dad I'd never tell. How did you know I was up to something anyway?"

"Because you left this in the picnic basket Yogi and it has your name written all over it. Now I don't know about you but I think a genius would have picked up on that".

You'll never get it out of me so I don't know why you're trying mother. I mean A man's word is his honor and I promised dad nothing I repeat N-O-T-H-I-N-G nothing would be said by any of us".

"Fine then I guess you wouldn't want one of these would you? They come from Tobias's the best candy store in town and mmm they sure are amazing" Ginger said popping a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth knowing it was Lucas's guilty pleasure.

"M-Mom please stop that their too delicious looking so just put them back and learn to deal with the fact that I know something you don't for once" Lucas said his voice cracking with nervousness.

"Mmm smell it they are just ripe for the eating and all's you have to do is tell me exactly what your dad spoke to you about our first meeting word for word".

"Mom as I said my word is my honor and it's going to take more than the best chocolate covered strawberries to get me to talk".

"Fine more for me and I can eat these by the handful Luke. Just think Tobias's and Mr. Tobias said these were your all time favorite" Ginger said popping another one into her mouth.

"All right dad said he noticed your G string not you for you when you two first met. He said he walked into the door and you giggled but continued to wear your pants low" Lucas said snatching the bag from Ginger and hungrily throwing two chocolate covered strawberries into his mouth.

"Of course he noticed my G string first I made sure every boy I liked in College saw it. I mean your dad had to know that I wasn't exactly the fitted pants wearer in College".

"Lucas just tell her I won't think any less of you if you do. I can't believe she's stooping so low as to buy chocolate- covered- strawberries. All right how much did he tell you?" John asked seeing the bag in Lucas's hands.

"You weren't the first one to notice my G string John I wore my pants loose for a reason. I wanted boy's to notice my G string first because it's what got me all my boyfriends in High School".

"All right and are you honestly going to look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren't even a little mad that I noticed your G string first".

"Of course I wouldn't have been mad Jonny. I mean look at the odds stacked with us would ya? We dated through College, got our first house together, got married, and we had four beautiful kids".

"Fine then I guess since you aren't mad then I won't be sleeping on the couch tonight?" John asked as Ginger giggled kissing him and leading him back to the picnic.

"So Luke the same rules apply tonight Karen, Heather, and Noel have run of the basement and you have run of the rest of the house. Maybe you can even bring a girl over tonight I mean it's not like we'd care or anything" Ginger said as Lucas knew the perfect girl to call and it was Dodie Sheppard's daughter.

Well that's it for now so R&R and I'll hit you back with another chapter soon.


End file.
